Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring board by preparing a large-size wiring board where a penetrating hole is formed on the border of an effective region and a dummy region, and the inner surface of the penetrating hole is coated with an inner-hole conductive layer. When the dummy region is cut off from the large-size wiring board, a wiring board is obtained.
Description of Background Art
In a method for manufacturing a wiring board, a rotary tool with a cutting blade provided on a side surface of the shaft may be set to move in a direction perpendicular to the rotation axis and cut off a dummy region from a large-size wiring board (see JP2009-188154A). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.